Stranger
by Chaska 1
Summary: After a meteor impacts a space shuttle, the space shuttle crashes into a planet and the only survivor, Owen, now has to survive in a planet inhabited by the Yautja.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Crash**

Owen opened his eyes and found himself in some kind of jungle.

"What happened?" He asked himself while he tried to remember.

Then, after some time, he remembered what happened.

He and the other astronauts were in the space shuttle. Everything was fine until a meteor came out of nowhere and knocked out the space shuttle.

Owen found remnants of the space shuttle and the burned corpses of the other astronauts.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Owen screamed while he was crying.

"This has to be a dream! It has to!" Owen said.

But, then, he heard something in the trees. Owen looked up, but saw nothing. Yet, something inside him felt as if he had to get away.

Owen grabbed a pointy remnant (that resembled a lance) of the space shuttle and ran as far as he could. While he was running, he heard as something was following him. Owen felt trapped and scared at what the thing would do to him if it got him.

Sadly, Owen stopped running when he saw that he was near a cliffside. When Owen stopped, the creature that was persecuting him revealed itself.

Owen saw the monstrous humanoid creature. It had dreadlocks, a reptilian skin and mandibles. Yet, what stroke Owen the most was the height of the monster. It looked like a giant.

"S-stay back!" Owen said, but the creature apparently laughed and said something that Owen didn't understand.

The thing launched itself at Owen and both of them fell out of the cliffside.

While they were falling, the thing put itself on top of Owen and started to choke him while Owen was using his weapon to injure the creature, but Owen realized that it was useless.

With seconds to survive, Owen, by sheer amount of willpower and luck, managed to put himself in top of the creature and, when they touched the ground, the thing touched the ground nd instantly died while Owen barely survived.

Owen tried to get up, but realized that he was too exhausted to do that.

Owen then saw shadows and Owen stretched his hand while saying, "Help me."

 _Author's Note_

 _I wrote this fanfic after I saw the Predator trailer and, despite the fact that I'm not that well versed into the mythos, I'll try my best._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Names**

Owen opened his eyes and realized that he was in some sort of hut.

"What the hell happened?" He asked himself.

Then, he remembered everything that had happened and instinctively became aware of his surroundings.

He saw that the hut was made with a material similar to wood, even though some areas appeared to have some sort of creatures embedded to them. Also, he realized that he was naked and that there were no weapons at his disposal.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself.

Suddenly, the creature he fought before entered the hut.

Owen quickly tried to ran, but only managed to get into a corner.

"Please, make it quick." He thought while the creature was getting closer to him.

When the creature was close to him, Owen tried to remain calm even though it was obvious that he was scared.

The creature pointed at his eyes, said something, then left.

Owen was shaking in a corner trying to explain to himself what had just happened. Owen didn't know how much time had passed until other creatures entered the hut, but, this time, one of them was wearing a black armored like robe and it was apparently the leader because he said something to the other creatures which made them leave the hut.

Soon, it was only the leader creature and Owen.

The leader creature said something which Owen didn't comprehend at all. After a silent moment, the leader creature pointed to himself and said, "Dachande." Then, it pointed at Owen.  
Owen quickly said his name to Dachande.

"O... Owen?" Dachande said with uncertainty.

Owen quickly nodded and said, "Yes! I'm Owen.

Dachande pointed at Owen's eyes and said something.

"I have heterochromia. Heterochromia." Owen said while pointing at his different colored eyes.

"He... Hetero... Heterochromia?" Dachande said.

"Yes!" Owen said.

Dachande said something that Owen couldn't understand until Dachande pointed at Owen's neck.

Owen touched his neck and realized that there was some kind of clothing around it. And, honestly, he was so surprised that he couldn't answer.

Dachande pointed at the 'bed' in which Owen apparently slept in, Dachande said something and then left.

Owen thought that Dachande wanted him to sleep and Owen couldn't complain with that after all he was already tired once again.

Owen got into his 'bed' and slept.

While he was sleeping, he dreamt of the day he was found by the police. Owen still remembered the little room he slept in... That room was his world. Owen still remembered the man who had held him there for seven years and, even after all this years, he still couldn't hate the man who had kept him there because, despite the fact that the man was a serial murderer and was planning on killing him, he had found Owen, who was an abandoned 3 year old at death's door, healed his injuries, fed him, cared for him, and gave him the name 'Owen'.

 _Author's Note_

 _Owen is my OC (nothing to do with Jurassic World) and, so far, I haven't seen The Predator. Anyways, don't forget to RSS!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Experimenting**

Owen heard someone entering and quickly opened his eyes to see that a creature was in front of him.

The first thought in his mind was to run, but he was unable to do that. The creature showed him some sort of fruit (?) and hang it on top of Owen's mouth and the creature said something.

Owen didn't know what to do until the creature roughly grabbed Owen's chin (which made Owen open his mouth) and inserted the fruit (?) inside of Owen's mouth. Owen almost threw it up, but, out of fear of what the creature might do to him, Owen managed to barely swallow the fruit (?).

The creature grabbed another fruit (?) and, this time, Owen opened his mouth and allowed the creature to insert the fruit (?) in his mouth.

The creature repeated this process until there was no more fruit (?) left. Upon realizing that there was no more fruit (?) left, Owen was questioning how he was not vomiting after all the fruit (?) had a liquid form that seem to change shape whenever it was touched and the color of the fruit (?) was blue-grey.

"What did I just eat?" Owen asked himself.

When Owen looked at the creature, he saw that the creature was leaving, so Owen got up and managed to catch up with the creature.

"Please, can you tell me what you are going to do with me?" Owen asked.

The creature only looked at him, got free of Owen's grasp, and dragged Owen outside.

Once outside, Owen saw that a group of creatures were outside. Yet, Owen realized that, in contrast with the creature that had dragged him, these creatures were wearing advanced armor.

One of the creatures that was wearing the advanced armor exchanged some words with the creature that had dragged him. After that exchanged, those creatures left while the creature that had dragged him began dragging him once again until they reached a big hut which had inside several creatures that looked like children (?) and one female creature that was telling them something.

When the female creature saw Owen and the other creature, she said something to the children (?) creatures and came out to see them.

She said something to the creature, who responded back.

The female creature began emitting a terrifying aura and said something, but the only word Owen managed to be able to say was 'Nanku'.

When the female creature left, Owen looked at the creature and said, "Nanku?"

The creature looked at him and surprisingly nodded in response.

Yet, that didn't stop Nanku from dragging Owen back to the hut where Owen was in. When they reached that hut, Nanku put Owen back in the bed and observed him. Owen didn't know how much time had passed until he said, "Nanku, can you stop observing me like that. It's creeping me out."

Apparently, Nanku understood and left... Only to return holding a spear.

"What are you going to do with that?" Owen asked.

Nanku grabbed Owen, made him stand up, and gave him the spear. Then, Nanku took some steps backward and, through hand gestures, it seemed as if he was telling Owen to attack him.  
Not knowing what else to do, Owen did just that... Only to get easily defeated by Nanku, who again hand gestured Owen to attack him again.

Throughout the rest of the day, Owen was constantly defeated by Nanku until Owen just plummeted to the ground in pure exhaustion.

 _Author's Note_

 _Thank you everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate it_ _and don't forget to RSS!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dream**

Owen suddenly found himself in an interrogation room.

"What's going on?" Owen said while he was looking at the interrogation room he was in.

"It's nice to see you, please take a seat." A voice said.

"Who are you!?" Owen screamed.

"Please take a seat." The voice said.

"No! First, tell me who you are!" Owen said.

"Please take a seat." The voice said.

It didn't matter how much Owen argued, the voice would repeat the same sentence until Owen saw the chair and sat on it.

When sat on the chair, a police officer appeared and asked him, "What's your name?"

"Owen." Owen said.

"Sorry, I meant your full name." The police officer said.

"Owen Dylan Mercer." Owen said.

"Who are your parents?" The police officer asked.

"John Mercer and Melissa Mercer." Owen said.

"Your biological parents?" The police officer asked.

Owen didn't want to answer that question so he said, "Do you another one?"

The police officer repeated the same question over and over again until Owen lost control and shouted, "My _biological_ parents were Richard Olson and Alma Jansen! My father raped my mother and then, when he learned she was pregnant, he refused to take any responsibility and left! And, as for her, she raised me until I was three then abandoned me in the market! She didn't have the decency to leave my in an orphanage! Are you satisfied with that!?"

The police officer didn't even flinch.

"What about _him_?" The police officer asked.

"Who?" Owen asked.

"Tony Williams Robinson. What do you think about him?" The officer said.

"He… He… He took me in after my mother abandoned me. He cared for me and raised me in the little room. Sure, the room wasn't any luxurious and it wasn't the right place for a child to grow up, but compared to before… It was heaven. He even gave my name."Owen said then looked at the police officer who revealed himself to be none other than Tony.

"So you do still love me, Owen! I'm so proud!" Tony said while he was getting closer to hug Owen, but Owen got up and got away from him.

"No! You're just going to feign that you love me and, then, you're going to kill me!" Owen said.

"Oh, Owen, do you really think so? After all, who took care of you and loved you when you were abandoned?" Tony said.

"You." Owen said.

"That's right. Now, you know that I could have left you at the street and who knows what would have happened to you. So, tell me, Owen. Do you really think that I would have killed you?"

Owen remembered all of the memories he had when Tony took care of him. Owen remembered the birthday parties he had, the stories he heard, and… the love that none of his biological parents were able to give him.

"I… I… I-" Owen wasn't able to finish his sentence as he felt something fall unto his face.

Owen woke up and saw a crystalline worm (?) slowly moving on his face.

Owen screamed and quickly got it off his face.

When the crystalline worm fell to the floor, Owen saw that Nanku picked it up.

"Why did you put _that_ in my face!?" Owen said.

Nanku didn't answer him and left, which confused Owen.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Recap**

 ***Nanku's POV***

Nanku and the other Yautjas were chasing after the Bad Blood when they saw something fall from the sky.

The Bad Blood used that opportunity to escape from their sights.

When Nanku and the others realized that the Bad Blood had escape their sight, they decided to split and search for him. But, after searching, they didn't find a trace of him. So, all of them reunited at the place where their chase began, but then Nanku saw the Bad Blood and… Something else falling from the cliffside.

Quickly, Nanku and the others went to where the Bad Blood fell to and, when they arrived, they saw that the Bad Blood was dead and that the other creature was trying to get up. But, upon not being able to do it, the creature stretched what Nanku supposed was an arm and said something, then the creature fainted.

Nanku and the others soon realized that the fainted creature was bleeding from what Nanku supposed was the neck.

After Nanku and the others talked for a little while, they decided to take both the creature and the Bad Blood to the Clan. Meanwhile, Nanku put pressure to the cut so that the bleeding would stop.

When they arrive at the Clan, all of the Yatjua came to see them and were surprised when they brought the dead Bad Blood and the creature. The Clan Leader, Dachande, ordered them to speak in private with him while the creature was going to be cared for by Ju'dha, Dachande's mate.

Dachande asked them questions regarding he hunt, the Bad Blood, and the creature. Nanku and the others answered truthfully and, after some silence, Dachande decided that for now the creature would stay in the clan, under Nanku's supervision.

Despite how much Nanku hated that decision, it came from the Clan Leader thus the only option Nanku had was to obey.

Nanku and the others were outside the place where Ju'dha was taking care of the creature. When Ju'dha exited it the place, she informed them that the creature was healing and that it would wake up soon.

Nanku informed Ju'dha of Dachande's decision.

"In that case, it would be good if the first thing it saw was you." Ju'dha said before she left.

Nanku entered the place and saw that the creature was in a corner.

Nanku, seeing that the creature was scared, said, "I'll be watching you from now on."

After saying that, Nanku left because he didn't want to be in there looking at a terrified creature.

When Nanku reunited with the others, they started to talk about their next hunt until Dachande came and said that he was going to speak with the creature.

While Dachande was speaking with the creature, Nanku was speaking with the other Yautja about where they were going to go to hunt. But, before they could decide, Dachande came out of the place and said that the creature was named Owen and that it could understand us, to an extent, and that it had two different eye colors which it called heterochromia. Also, that Nanku was the official caretaker of Owen.

Bitterly, Nanku accepted it.

For the rest of the day, Nanku watched as the creature slept. Nanku began to think that the creature had some fighting abilities, but, the more Nanku saw it, the more Nanku realized that the creature looked more like a pup rather than a blooded.

At dawn, Nanku went to hunt for some food, but, upon remembering his responsibility as a caretaker for the creature, Nanku decided to go to the fields in order to get food.

Once he was in the fields, he took some food and was glad that nobody was there to see him.

When Nanku got back to where the creature was, Nanku saw that the creature was awake.

Nanku showed the creature the food he brought.

"Eat." Nanku said.

The creature was silent and didn't do anything which angered Nanku because he had to go to the fields instead of going hunting and, if someone had watched him, then Nanku would have been forever remembered as being 'The blooded who went to the fields'.

So, Nanku grabbed the creatures chin (?) and fed him.

Seeing that the creature was fed, Nanku decided to leave, but the creature managed to catch up to him and said something which Nanku didn't understand.

"It's worse than a pup." Nanku thought while he freed himself from the creature's grasp and dragged him outside.

When Nanku was outside, he saw the other hunters. Halkrath asked him if he was going to hunt with them, but Nanku informed him that today he is going to hunt alone if he can leave the creature with the other pups.

Halkrath accepted that and went with the others to hunt. Nanku dragged the creature to where the other pups where and hoped to leave him there, but, when Nanku saw Ju'dha, he knew that there was no way that he could leave the creature with the pups.

"Everyone stay here. I'll come back." Ju'dha said to the pups before she left them.

"What are you doing here?" Ju'dha asked Nanku.

"I want to leave it here." Nanku confessed.

"Nanku, you are his caretaker, thus you have to take care of it. Do I make myself clear?" Ju'dha said.

"Yes, Ju'dha." Nanku said.

Ju'dha left.

"Nanku?" The creature said while it looked at Nanku.

Nanku, who was surprised that Owen said his name, nodded.

Yet, that didn't stop Nanku from dragging it back to the place it was in.

When they arrived there, Nanku put Owen in its resting place and began to think what he could do with Owen until he realized that he needed to see its fighting capabilities. So, upon realizing that Owen was still awake, Nanku began to search for a spear.

When he finally found one, Nanku returned to Owen's side and gave it the spear.

After Owen grabbed the spear, Nanku signaled Owen to attacked him and, when Owen did that, Nanku realized that it was weaker than a newborn pup.

When Owen plummeted to the ground, Nanku carried it to his home, which, like int the other places in the Clan, was equipped with diverse weapons and a resting place. But, Nanku realized that Owen's temperature was rising. So, after putting it in the resting place, Nanku went to find some larvas which could lower Owen's temperature.

After finding the larvas, Nanku put them on Owen's body and waited for its temperature to decrease. While Nanku saw that the larvas were dissolving (which meant that they had absorbed a lot of heat), Nanku decided to dress Owen with something, but, when Nanku remembered that he had nothing to dress up Owen with, he decided to ask one of the weavers for a garment.

Nanku went to Vayuh'ta and asked her for a garment. Nanku didn't have to worry about paying her because she owed him a lot of favors.

When Nanku had the garment, he went back to his home and dressed Owen, who was having a bad ream because it had his eyes closed while he was moving as if he was a prey on the run.

After dressing it up, Nanku decided to sleep and, at dawn, he was woken up by a scream from Owen.

Owen screamed something that Nanku couldn't understand, so Nanku ignored it and went outside with the remaining larva.

 _Author's Note_

 _New Chapter! And, I'm sorry if some of you don't like recaps, but I just wanted to write a chapter from Nanku's perspective. Anyways, don't forget to RSS!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Communication**

Owen was heavily breathing while thinking why Nanku put that larva in his face.

When Nanku got back, Owen said, "Why the hell did you put that larva in my face!?"

Nanku got closer to Owen and touched Owen's forehead, then said something that Owen didn't understand.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Owen asked.

"Owen." Nanku said.

"Wha-?" Owen didn't manage to finish because Nanku shoved the blue – grey fruit (?) in Owen's mouth.

After Owen swallowed the fruit (?), Owen realized that he was not in the same hut he was previously in and he was wearing a brownish garment.

"Nanku, why are we here and why am I dressed like this?" Owen asked despite knowing that Nanku wouldn't understand.

Nanku put the blue – grey fruit (?) in front of Owen and said something.

Despite not knowing what he just said, Owen was pretty sure that Nanku wanted him to eat the fruit (?).

"Thank you." Owen said while he grabbed the fruit (?) and ate it.

After Owen finished eating the fruit (?), he decided to try to communicate with Nanku through charades.

"Nanku." Owen said.

When Owen had Nanku's attention, Owen began to point at Nanku, then Owen pointed at the brownish garment he was wearing and, later, Owen started to point at the new hut he was in.

Nanku just intently looked at him, grabbed him, elevated him for a few seconds and said something. Then, Nanku put Owen back at the ground.

When Owen thought Nanku was finished, Nanku drag him out and brought him to a hut.

Before Owen could ask why they where in another hut, a creature appeared and Nanku began talking with the creature.

Despite the fact that Owen had no idea what they were talking about, he had a feeling that it wasn't good because the other creature kept looking confusingly at Nanku and him.

The creature got closer to Owen and touched his chest to which Owen said, "Hey, what's going on!? Why are you doing that!?"

Owen stepped back and the creature said something to Nanku, who responded back.

After that, Nanku dragged Owen to another hut, but this hut was filled with children (?) creatures.

A female creature appeared and, after exchanging some words with Nanku, Owen and Nanku entered the hut.

Upon entering the hut Nanku dragged Owen to the center of the children (?) and forced Owen to sit down. Then, Nanku walked to a corner and observed everything.

Owen didn't know what was happening, but before he could ask. The female creature said something out loud and pointed at Owen.

The creature said something and, after a few moments of silence, Owen realized that she wanted him to say something.

"Owen." Owen said while pointing at himself.

The children (?) were staring at him with a look of wonder and curiosity, but that faded away when the female creature said something out loud which manage to catch everyone's attention.

The female creature used something to write in the wall of the hut then said it out loud and the children (?) also repeated out loud.

Owen quickly realized that he also had to repeat it.

While the female creature continued to write and say what she wrote out loud, Owen managed to realize that what he was repeating was the equivalent of the alphabet.

After he and the children (?) finished repeating the words, the female creature began to draw what looked like a family and Owen soon managed to learn the words for 'father', 'mother', 'brother', and 'sister'.

Owen suddenly realized that Nanku had taken him to an equivalent of a kindergarten.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Kindergarten**

When 'break time' happened, Owen realized that the first things the children, or better say babies, did was to get in groups and began wrestling with each other in a… Cute way.

One of the baby creatures grabbed Owen's right leg and tried to lift it, but Owen managed to grab the baby creature and moved him aside. The baby creature responded to that action by trying to tackle Owen, but to no avail.

"Hey, I don't think you can tackle me." Owen said while he crouched down in order for the baby creature to look at him.

Owen soon realized it was a mistake because the baby creature didn't doubt to jump at Owen's face and began to forcefully pull Owen's hair.

"Hey, stop it!" Owen said while he was trying to get the baby creature off him.

Yet, that was easier said than done because baby creature just wouldn't let go of his hair until the female creature said something and pulled the baby creature from Owen's hair.

Then, to what Owen could understand, the female creature scolded both the baby creature and Owen.

Owen didn't know why he also got scolded.

When 'break time' was over, the female creature began to write words in the wall while the rest repeated them.

Owen managed to learn that the creatures he was living with were named Yautja and that apparently there was some kind of class system. Yet, what Owen managed to grasp quickly was the fact that the Yautja were a hunting-based society.

After the class was finished, the female Yautja said something which made the babies really happy.

Suddenly, all of the babies formed a circle (which Owen managed to fit in with them) and began saying something in unison.

Then, a green dead long creature which had its stomach cut open was brought inside the hut and the babies started eating the insides.

Owen was startled when he saw the babies eating as if there was nothing wrong. Yet, despite the fact that he was disgusted by the dead creature, his stomach made a little growl and, before he realized it, Owen was eating the insides of the dead creature.

At first, Owen though that the insides would taste horrible, but, the more he ate, the more he realized that they were really delicious.

After all of the dead creature's insides were eaten, the female Yautja said something and all of the babies started to leave.

Owen realized that the kindergarten school was done for today.

Owen saw that Nanku was waiting for him in the exit.

Owen went towards Nanku and saw that Nanku was looking at him confused.

"What's wrong?" Owen asked.

Nanku put his hand on Owen's faced and cleaned some of the dead creature's blood.

"Um… Thanks." Owen said.

Nanku then began to drag Owen and the both of them returned to Nanku's home.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


End file.
